onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 3
Morgan VS Luffy! Who's This Beautiful Young Girl? is the name of the third episode of the One Piece anime. Statics *Air Date: 1999-11-24 *Opening: We Are! (1st Opening) *Ending: Memories (1st Ending) *Manga Chapters: 6 (1-22/22), 7 (1-20/20) *Funimation Title: Morgan Versus Luffy! Who's The Mysterious Pretty Girl? Short Summary Zoro is shocked to see Luffy's Gomu Gomu powers in action. Luffy and Zoro strike an agreement, and so Zoro joins Luffy as the two of them defeat Captain Morgan and his Marines. However, the victory is bittersweet as Luffy and Zoro are ordered to leave the town immediately. In-Depth Summary The Marines are in shock at how Luffy was able to deflect their bullets. Morgan realizes that Luffy must have eaten a Devil Fruit, and after Zoro asks him Luffy responds that he did, the Gomu Gomu Fruit. Luffy then hands the three swords to Zoro in exchange for Zoro joining his crew. Zoro accepts the terms, saying how he cannot die yet, and that he must fulfill his vow, and says that if Luffy gets in the way of Zoro's dream, Zoro will kill him. With his swords, Zoro frees himself from the cross. Morgan orders the soldiers to attack, so they draw their swords and charge. Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Whip to wipe them all out. This makes Morgan livid, so he removes his coat and declares that he is Axe Hand Morgan, and will handle the job himself. Luffy accepts the challenge and charges at Morgan, taking a swing, but Morgan blocks with his axe. The two engage in a great battle, with all of Morgan's attacks missing and Luffy gaining the upper hand, knocking Morgan to the ground and pounding him with his fists. Helmeppo then puts a gun to Koby's head, ordering that he stop attacking or he'll kill Koby. Koby declares that he will not stand in the way of Luffy's dream, even if it means death. Luffy turns toward Helmeppo and gets ready to attack, but Morgan stands up behind Luffy. Just as Morgan swings his axe, Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Pistol to strike Helmeppo in the face and send him flying. Morgan's axe, however, does not reach Luffy's head because Zoro slashes him across the chest. Morgan collapses on the ground, defeated, and Luffy, Zoro, and Koby are surprised to see the Marines toss their weapons into the air in celebration of their captain's demise. Elsewhere, Nami finds the location of a map in the Marine base, but there is a note from Buggy there instead, saying he took the map already. Later, Luffy, Zoro, and Koby are in the town restaurant with Rika and her mom. They eat their fill, and Rika asks where Luffy is headed to next. Luffy replies that he is going to the Grand Line to find One Piece, and Koby responds with horror, saying how the Grand Line is a dangerous place, also known as the Pirate's Graveyard. Luffy remains confident in his dream. Zoro asks how many members there are in Luffy's crew, and Luffy replies that Zoro is the first one. He then points out the boat they'll be riding in. At that moment, the Marines step into the restaurant, and as Luffy and Zoro are pirates, they must leave the island immediately. Luffy and Zoro get ready to go, and the head of the Marines asks if Koby is with them. Luffy goes on to explain that Koby spent time aboard Alvida's pirate ship as her slave, and this makes Koby angry as it will ruin his chances of enrolling in the Marines. Koby has had enough and he punches Luffy. The Marines see Koby is not with them, and so order Luffy and Zoro to leave. As they do, Koby asks to join the Marines, and is accepted. Outside, Luffy and Zoro climb into their boat, and as they set sail, the Marines salute them for saving the town, including Koby. Koby vows to meet Luffy again, as a Marine meeting a pirate. Later, Zoro asks Luffy why Luffy wants to become Pirate King so badly. Luffy replies that he made a promise to the man that gave him his straw hat, and that he will not break that promise, no matter what. Notes In the manga, Zoro's past was shown when he was about to be killed by the Marines, but Toei moved it to the second episode of the Don Krieg arc, though a few details were intact. Edits Clip Edits *The beginning of the episode was altered a little regarding scenes. *Scenes from the original beginning appear after Morgan explains about the Devil's Fruit. *After Morgan tells about the Devil's Fruit, Luffy makes Zoro's knots tighter by mistake. In the dub, it was a repeat of Koby saying how Luffy's serious about being the Pirate King and then they showed Luffy making Zoro's knots tighter. *Right before we see a quick slash, the one moment of seeing Koby's frightened face is cut out. *The inverted colors when Koby closed his eyes was not shown. *Seeing Nami's reflection on the window is taken out because this is when the 4Kids commercial break begins. *A still of the town is shown instead of the camera going from right to left. You can't see the number of people gathered around the house where Zoro pats his stomach and smiles. *After Koby panics about Luffy wanting to go to the Grand Line again, a couple of scenes were left out. *Luffy walking away is cut out. *The camera moving from right to left to view the sunset is cut out. Digital Edits *Helmeppo's flintlock pistol is changed to an odd spring-loaded hammer-gun. This is arguably the most well-known edit in the series among fans. *Morgan's clothes getting shredded by Zoro were altered as if they weren't shredded. The pieces flying away were also taken away. *The map Nami finds was digitally altered. The dubbed map says "Sorry!". *The map is more colorful in the dub. The camera is moved differently, and the red line on the map isn't shown. Dialogue Edits *The Marines' punishment for saluting to pirates was changed from 3 days to 1 week. Character Appearances In order of appearance: *Zoro *Morgan *Koby *Luffy *Helmeppo *Nami *Buggy (shadow image) *Rika *Ririka *Gol D. Roger (shadow image) *Ripper *Shanks (shadow image) External links * An Unlikely Pair: The Pirate and the Pirate Hunter at TV.com. Category:Anime Category:Episodes